The Tales of Zorokai
by avataruz123
Summary: The story of Zorokai ,see avatar the last fun, who lived in the firenation under FIrelord Azulon and later under firelord Ozai. From his birth to his death, some parts of his life.
1. The birth of a Hero

**Hello to you who are reading this new story called "The Tales of Zorokai". Zorokai is a character I made up (see avatar the last fun: The last Words), I fell in love with him xD. Well no I just liked his history, mysterious. So I decided to not just stop there and give Zorokai a life. Here I'll try to write and update everything from Zorokai's birth to death. But it depends on my ideas how many I will write. And I could be too busy to update. So, be prepared. He for you is now, the birth of Zorokai! (well some minutes or hours later xD)**

* * *

Fu Qin and his wife Ma, a young married couple, just had become the parents of a little boy. Fu Qin instantly rushed into the room to see his wife and son. He was impatient to see his first born son. In his nation; the great firenation, it was great to have a son as firstborn. Fu Qin was very proud, his life seemed to have started good and he hoped it would continue like this. Recently he had been appointed commander, and commanded a group of soldiers who would stay in the firenation, protecting the people if there was an invasion or just handling the problems in fire festivals or other feasts.

When Fu Qin entered, he saw his beautiful wife holding his little son, he said "This is my son, my firstborn; he will make me be proud of him. He will have a great future."

"Calm down, Fufu" Ma said with a giggle. "He's just a baby, wait for him to be old enough for his destiny."

"Are you starting again with this stupid nickname?" He was a bit angered but still smiled. He knew she didn't mean to disrespect him. "When he'll be old enough, we'll go to war together. And we'll return as heroes!" Fu Qin already saw his future; he smiled at the view of it in his head.

"Well, maybe when our little one will be old enough, Firelord Azulon will already have won the war." Ma replied softly.

"Yes, he is a great leader, but first I would want my son and me to be part of it."

"So, how are we going to name him?" Ma asked her husband.

"I don't know… Do you have an idea?"

"I like Zorokai as name. What do you think of it Fu Qin?"

"I think I quite like this name too." He took his son in his arms and looked at him. "Well, Zorokai, my son, prepare for a great future! You'll need strength and determination. The world is hard and cold for those who don't have knowledge and a goal in life."

Fu Qin watched his son open his eyes. Zorokai his father's eyes locked. The man was instantly shocked, but took a closer look at the eyes of his son.

"The spirits have given you a special gift; I can see it in your eyes. Use it wisely, and make us all proud of you. My son." Fu Qin smiled and placed his son back into Ma's arms.

He looked at the tiny figure of his son and only thought of happiness. Soon he began to think about firebending.

"I hope he is a firebender. Everyone in my family was a bender." Zorokai's father stated.

"He will be. He has your golden eyes. He surely has your firebending." Ma answered.

"No…not exactly… He has more in his eyes." Fu Qin said, again inspecting them closely. "I don't know what it is… But it's not in my eyes. It's… special." Fu Qin smiled, though he was somehow afraid in his mind. He shook the thought away. "_He won't disappoint me… He won't disappoint me…" _He thought.

"Don't worry; he'll be the loyal and powerful son you wanted. He'll make you happy" Ma reassured him.

"Yes." He simply said. He kissed his wife quickly. "I need to inspect the incoming ships. I need to go. I'll miss you two."

"When will you be back?" Ma asked, already missing him.

"I'll get back before the night." Walking in the direction of the door, he stopped and turned to his wife. "I promise." After saying this, Fu Qin vanished behind the door. His loud footsteps, the footsteps of a proud soldier, were fast and became more distant, before they completely disappeared.

Ma shook her head and sighed. She smiled and watched her son before saying: "He'll never change."

Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her son.

* * *

**So, now you know how his parents were like at his birth. And since then, there was this fear... fear of the one who knows to much... **

**reviews? Please?**


	2. A War For A Life

**Here's the second chapter! Zorokai is still very young. And I'm not very kind when I write his life... Well But he need a tough life to end like he did. I hope here there aren't some mistakes I didn't see, if you find some, you can just tell me. Well and here is our favorite little superhero!**

* * *

Zorokai was two years old. He had already two brothers, they were twins. And even if he didn't know it yet, he would soon have another sibling; Ma was pregnant. 

Oh, but that wasn't a big problem. It wasn't a problem at all! Ma loved her pregnancies; she loved the fact of being mother. She didn't care how many children she would have, but more she did, better she felt. In a way, that was kind of selfish. She had never thought of the problems that could come up if Fu Qin died in a battle and she would have to take care of all the children alone. They would be too young to understand these things, to young to earn money; they would all starve if this happened. Sure, Fu Qin and his family were rich enough, but if Fu Qin came to die, the money would quickly disappear, with four young children and a mother. And without new one, they would land in a disaster; a complete disaster.

This was the _real_ problem.

Kali and Fang, Zorokai's one old year brothers were crawling everywhere, wanting to inspect every place of the room at once. Zorokai who, even at his young age, was a very good observer and understood most of the things that surrounded him (even though he didn't let anyone else know that; it was his little secret), responsible as he was, didn't want to be alone in case the twins would hurt themselves. So he decided to go to his parent's room to ask for their help. As a good brother he couldn't just watch them being hurt. Walking cautiously to the room of his parents, he first saw a paper on the floor; it had been almost completely torn.

"_I wonder what's written on this paper" _Zorokai thought. Thinking, some minutes passed before he finally continued his walk to his parents room. When he was almost there, he saw two shadows on the left wall in front of their room. It was the shadows of his parents. At first he didn't really think it was important, but then he stopped. He heard the voices of his parents; they weren't laughing or something like that: they were almost fighting!

"You can't go off to the war _now_!" His mother yelled and the shadow moved to the right.

"It's an order. I must obey the Firelord! And you should too!" His father shouted, even louder than his mother.

"But I'm pregnant Fu Qin! Do you know what could happen if you died?" She asked him; her voice full of anger.

"Yes! I would die with honor and you would be proud and respected! Be happy! That's a great destiny." The shadow turned away.

"Great? Great?! We will die! It's great to die?!" The first shadow became angrier and angrier.

"At least that's what you wanted! You'll join me in the spirit world; there we'll be the honored guests of Agni, because _I_ served the Firelord and _I_ was killed for doing something right!" Fu Qin said.

"You're so arrogant! You're just killing people and giving orders! I can do that too! Just give me your sword! I'll show you what a woman can do!" Ma replied furiously.

"Are you disrespecting me? Don't forget who is feeding you and the kids! I am! I am always the one who suffers and works all day long for you all! And you! You! The only thing you ever do is complain! You always complain about everything; if someone should be complaining in this house then it should be me! But I'm not! All you ever give me back is more children to feed and to have to work for! And complaining! And MORE WORK!" Zorokai had never seen his father mad like this. He was afraid of what would happen next, but his curiosity was stronger, and he wouldn't leave until he knew everything.

"You are working? You are just giving orders. And don't insult me! I'm doing all the work at home! Nobody is under my command to make the dirty work!"

"That's enough! You are going way too far! Stop it now, or you'll regret it!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! YOU are! You are leaving your family! You're letting them die like some poor peasants! You are disrespecting me! YOU are going way too far! YOU WILL STOP! NOT ME!"

Zorokai wanted to forget what had happened after that. He remembered the voice of his father yelling a loud: ENOUGH, roaring. He had seen fire coming out of the room. He had seen the two shadows…; one almost killing the other, cries and fire, pain and horror.

Thankfully, at the end of this nightmare, Ma was still alive, hurt but alive. Her baby was alive too. It had kicked right after everything had finished.

When Fu Qin came out of the room with his bags, he didn't even see the little figure of his son. He was too angered to notice him. He just pushed him aside and went out, brutally closing the door.

Then Zorokai saw his mother coming slowly out. She had some bruises on the face. But when she saw her son she tried to calm him and reassure him; she smiled and took him in her arms, saying everything was okay now, he didn't need to worry and that his father was just gone for some days or more, to bring peace in other nations.

Bringing him back into the room where Kali and Fang were still playing, she sang a lullaby, and Zorokai started to fall asleep; trying to forget the events that had just taken place.

Eventually, he succeeded in doing so… But he knew, someday, he would be reminded of this moment, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

**Sad, so sad... poor little boy... But I will write some happy scenes of his life. One day... I promise I'll do some. When I have the ideas for it. (And the paper is in fact the official document that says that Fu Qin has to go to the war in the earthkingdom, if you wondered what it was.)**

**Reviews?**


	3. The Comeback of a Colonel

**Chapter 3, The Comeback of the colonel. I wouldn't want Fu Qin to be my father... He's just so...**

**And for Zorokai in this chapter: he still admires his father (he has been raised to be like this) and his father was like the "man, protector etc." so he kind of took this from his father but because he knew it was right. Hope this didn't seem to confusing. Just read it and I think you'll understand:**

* * *

Three years ago, his father had left to the war in the Earthkingdom. Three years had passed: the little Zorokai was now five years old. He had learned in these times that he was now the oldest "man" in his family still at home; he had to protect and be there for his two brothers Kali and Fang, both four years old and his sister Shina, who was 3 years old. He loved them as siblings and always wanted to be able to help them in case they needed his help. He knew he was just five; not old enough to do great things, but here it concerned his brothers and sister! If there was any kind of danger, he needed to be there, to save them. He was their big brother, their protector, and maybe someday even their hero. But Zorokai, not like his father, didn't want them to think of him as some kind of hero, but more, like a brother. It was his duty to help them, not optional. He didn't look for greatness and popularity. He was there, and only was a big brother, like thousand of others were.

This day, Fu Qin was coming back victorious from his last battle. They had fought against one of the best armies of the Earth Kingdom. He returned as hero, as the hero who saved many from those barbarians. He had been acclaimed by the entire nation. He had entered the capital with other high ranking officers on their komodo Rhinos, smiling, while around them everywhere people from all ages where applauding or shouting the names of the victorious soldiers of the Firenation.

The next day, Fu Qin was back at home, he now was a colonel and had many divisions under his control. Hugging his wife as they saw each other again for the first time in these long three years, he said:

"See? I came back alive and victorious, I'm now a colonel. Colonel Fu Qin, that sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I will always call you general Fufu." She stated, smiling and locking her eyes with his. They were about to kiss when the sound of a crying Shina brought them back to the reality.

"Ah, where is my little baby? Was it a boy again?" Fu Qin asked his wife.

"No, this time it was a girl. I named her Shina. It means loyal. Do you like her name?

"Yes, I even love it, but now, I have to see her." Ma's husband rushed through the rooms following the sound of Shina's tiny voice. When he finally came there, he saw his oldest son Zorokai holding the little girl in a warm embrace. Looking up, Zorokai saw his father.

"Father! You're back!" slowly and carefully letting go of his little sister, Zorokai walked up to his father and welcome him with a bow, as he was taught a few years ago, when he was still very young.

"My son, I'm so glad to see you again." Fu Qin smiled; his son was becoming even a better one that he had first thought.

"I see you have been promoted to colonel father. It's an honor to have you as father."

"Yes, thank you my son. But why is your sister crying?"

"Oh, father, this is Shina. Shina? "She lifted her head timidly looking at her brother. "This is our father."

"Hello my little firefly." Fu Qin said softly. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Shina looked pleadingly at Zorokai. She was afraid of this man, who was apparently her father. The boy understood that she wanted him to tell their father why she was crying.

"Father, she has a little mongoose dragon toy, and while she played with it, a tile broke." Zorokai said.

"Shina, you don't need little toys. It's not a toy that'll make you have a good future, married to an important firenation man. You need to get over it." Her father told her, looking right into her eyes. She was so shocked by the harsh words of this man, that she began to cry again. At this moment the twins came up behind Fu Qin, without making any noise. With a quick sign Zorokai told them to go. He sensed that this wouldn't be resolved easily.

"You are my daughter! You have not to be weak! If one day you want to find a good husband don't be weak, and obey my orders!" Ma, who stood right next of the door leading to the room didn't do anything. She just looked away. Zorokai understood. He would be the only defender of his sister now, the word of his father had just made her cry harder and harder. She didn't understand the meaning of it, but she knew it wasn't good.

"STOP IT!" Fu Qin yelled and aimed for her left cheek. His hand never hit her. Instead, it hit Zorokai's arm. The five years old had protected his sister by putting himself in the way of his father's hand. Being too angry to see it, Fu Qin disappeared quickly again. They all could hear his footsteps going in his room.

After he was gone, Ma approached her two children and hugged them both. She soothed Shina, who was still in shock. Then she brought her to her bedroom where Shina quickly fell asleep. By hearing the lullaby and seeing his sister, he was reminded of what had happened 3 years ago, with his mother. Now he understood why she hadn't done anything.

When Ma was finished she took Zorokai out of the room to talk with him.

"Zorokai, my little son, you father isn't as he used to be when I first met him. We didn't directly marry because we wanted to, but the love came with the time. And then," She paused sighing. "Then the army called him. This changed him forever. Only at your birth, and even there he was still behaving like a soldier, he was normal again." Ma said.

"So, being a soldier is a bad thing?" Zorokai didn't really want to be a soldier, but he had grown up in war times, every soldier was a hero of the nation.

"No." Ma chuckled. "No, being a soldier is a good thing. But sometimes, it can change people. Turn them into people who they aren't. Bad people." She answered.

"Like father changed?" Zorokai lifted his head and watched his mother answer. She had a look of regret, sadness and nostalgia.

"Yes… Like your father." She patted his head one last time and got off, searching for the other children. Even by the way she walked Zorokai could now see the sadness. It was something he'd never forget. A horrible feeling, he would never underestimate. A feeling, only some people were _really_ feeling.

* * *

**He's too much of a soldier, not enough of a father. Poor kids.**

**Review? It'll make me happier after this scene?**


	4. The tree is burning

**After this one, I PROMISE it'll get better. **

* * *

Firebending had always been very important in the firenation. Those who weren't benders were considered less good than the ones with bending. In the army, firebenders always had a higher rank than the others. More the bender was powerful and advanced in his techniques, better was his rank. 

It had always been like this, it was a tradition. That's why every father of every family was constantly wishing his children would be firebenders. Fire, the element that made them all so superior; the Firelord was considered the most powerful of all benders of the Nation.

At young age, it would be determined if a child was able to firebend or not. It had to be around 5 or 7 years, because if it was noticed too late, the child would have to struggle more to learn firebending easily.

Zorokai was six years old. He was sitting in the garden and studying the tree in front of him. But soon he heard the noises of his father and mother. Again there was a fight. Not a big one though, but it was still yelling and crying inside of the house.

Zorokai didn't want to be disturbed again by this kind of things. He just wanted to study a tree. He concentrated on the tree. Still hearing the loud screams of his parents, he decided to calm down to be able to just think of the tree again. He breathed in, and breathed out. He breathed in and breathed out. He continued like this, thinking of the tree. Focusing on nothing but this tree, he was breathing and becoming one with the nature and surroundings.

Suddenly the tree was burning. Fire had appeared from nowhere. Afraid, Zorokai stepped back. He watched the fire consume the tree. It became bigger and bigger. His eyes were fixed on the fire. He saw the tree being entirely destroyed by the fire. He didn't understand how the tree caught fire. There wasn't any in the surroundings.

Soon his parents came up to him. His father asked him why the tree had burned.

"I don't know father. I was concentrating on the tree, and trying to calm myself to be sure to concentrate on the tree. And then fire came out of nowhere."

By the words of his son, Fu Qin became excited. "Ma! Do you know what this means? Our son is a firebender! He set a tree on fire! He is a firebender!"

Zorokai watched his father. He knew what firebending was, but he didn't expect it to work like this. He couldn't believe he had done this. He thought it couldn't be possible. But his father had other plans with him.

"Zorokai my son; tomorrow we'll go search a good firebending master for you." Fu Qin informed him with enthusiasm.

"Father, I didn't firebend. I don't think I am a firebender."

"You are Zorokai! You are! It's in our blood to be firebenders. You are my son. And you'll be learning to control fire soon. You'll have the best teacher and master of the entire Firenation! You'll be the greatest bender one has ever seen! Believe me my son, you are a firebender!"

"Yes father." Zorokai only said.

"That isn't the firenation spirit! What did I tell you?! We have pride, determination and power! Show me your determination and power!"

"I am determined father. But I am not sure that I am really a firebender."

"Hmmm." Fu Qin thought. "Then, I will have to prove you that you are." He said with a smirk.

"How?" Zorokai naively asked.

"You'll have to defend yourself; you'll have to push the flames away." Fu Qin smirked again. "You'll have to firebend to stay alive."

Zorokai's eyes widened. Was his father really just going to shoot fire at him? He wasn't a firebender, he would die!

"If you're not, then you'll just die. So you should think about it and start to believe that you're a firebender." Fu Qin said.

"We'll _practice_ tomorrow at sunrise." Fu Qin informed his son and went back into the house. Leaving a horrified Zorokai outside; he couldn't believe this was all real and happening. He wasn't a firebender!

"Then I'll just have to teach myself firebending." He stated; speaking to himself.

All day long he trained, trying to copy the moves of his father. He didn't firebend at all. Not even little sparks; he had done nothing but tire himself.

The night came, and Zorokai, thinking of the next morning couldn't sleep. He had a feeling, a mix of confusion, fear and doubt. He thought and thought and thought. He didn't want to die. He had to find a way to learn firebending, and very fast. He had very few time.

After a long time of thinking of all the possibilities, he had guessed that his father had been right. He had to believe in his abilities if he wanted to achieve his goal; even if this one was not to die. Still unsure of what would happen, he fell asleep, tired of his training and thinking.

The next day was starting brutally. Fu Qin came into Zorokai's bedroom and shook his son out of his sleep.

"It's time. Come on; you have to be ready in five minutes. I can be really impatient sometimes." Fu Qin said and disappeared. Quickly, Zorokai dressed and joined his father outside.

"Now, show me that you are a firebender, or you shall die a death I do not even wish my enemies. If you are not worthy of your nation and family, then you aren't allowed to life any further." Fu Qin said, ignoring any emotion. "Prepare yourself!"He added.

The first blast came. Ready for it, determined to live, Zorokai hold out his hands in front of him and waited for the fire to come. He was breathing, meditating, concentration on the fire, only the fire.

It came out better than he thought: instead of just blocking the fire, as he planed, he had made it vanish the moment it had touched his palms. Opening his until now closed eyes, Zorokai saw with shock and joy that he had really firebended.

His father was smiling. "See? I told you, you were a firebender."

"So, you didn't really want to kill me, did you?" Zorokai asked still shocked and scared.

"I knew you would be able to stop the fire. You are my son; never forget that. You are from my family. Failure, is not an option."

"Yes, father." Zorokai bowed. "Thank you." He almost whispered.

"And one day, you will be the hero of this nation; making me proud to have you as son."

"I will father. I will."

* * *

**Don't you all wonder what's happening in Fu Qin's sick mind sometimes? He surely thinks he's still at war...**

**review?**


	5. A new pupil

**Hurray! A new chapter without Fu Qin xD**

* * *

He was waiting for his new student to come. The child was the son of an important family of the region. He would soon learn the art of the fire. The old master wished that this kid would at least listen to him, and not think everything was coming from doing nothing. Every apprentice was like that. At first, they were wiling to listen, then; they turned impatient and were soon joining the army, having a passable firebending. It was a shame to let them go with such a non-experience. They would someday hurt themselves more than the enemy. He shook his head; it was really a shame.

The door opened and a young six years old boy was standing there. Looking around; he wasn't sure about what to do.

"Come in my young friend. I'm not going to harm you." He said with a smile that wasn't really common for the boy. He came and when he was in front of the man he waited.

"Sit down." The young boy sat down silently. "Good." The old man sipped his tea. "So, you are my new student… You're…Zorokai, right?"

"Yes. You are my new master?" Zorokai asked.

"Indeed. I am Liang Shi, your firebending teacher and mentor." The old master sipped his tea again. He waited for the boy's reaction; he was waiting for the boy to grow impatient.

Taking his time, Liang Shi took a little document out of his sleeve. "We'll begin your training." Zorokai waited silently for his master's instructions.

Liang Shi began reading the document very slowly, stopping every now and then to drink more tea. He even went out of the room, going to bring new one. When he was finished with reading, drinking tea and doing nothing, he looked out of the window.

Minutes passed, until the master talked again. "Look outside young one." Zorokai did as he was told to. He admired the gardens of the fire academy. Here, many students where practicing, learning… But outside it was strangely calm and quiet.

"Do you see the beauty of those gardens? They are like our element; growing faster and faster with the time, incredibly beautiful, giving energy to those who walk by, symbolizing power and destroying the corrupted." Liang Shi said with a great passion. He talked and chose his words wisely, with much passion and precision. "_These things must be the qualities of a good firebending teacher, I guess."_ Zorokai thought. He looked at his mentor.

"Yes, I see it."

"Hmm." He drank some tea again. "Not many do see it. They just see a garden; it may be beautiful, but not more. For them, the only thing that counts is to be quick and not think about many things: they say it just lays in their path that leads to their future." Liang Shi laughed bitterly. "They don't even know what their future, or "destiny" is."

"I think, nobody can know his real destiny." Zorokai replied, still looking at the blooming garden.

"Yes, you are right on this point young Zorokai." Liang Shi agreed, sipping more tea. "It is almost impossible to know one's destiny. It is always moving or changing. The only thing we might know is the direction that we want to go; what choices we want to make in our life."



Zorokai looked back at the firebending master. He admired the way he was speaking; it seemed the right words came out of his mouth at the right moment. He made a note to himself that one day he'll try to be as his teacher was.

"Most of us are choosing the easy way, following the simple rules of the game and following everyone else, like turtleducklings follow their mother. But that is only the appearance of this path. Many don't think of the consequences of their choices; but they are making you who you are." Liang Shi turned back to his pupil. "This path is the most terrible of all; because at the end of this road, a certain death is waiting for you; and not an honorable one."

The old master looked away, thinking of bad memories coming back into his mind. Some minutes later he was concentrated again. "**Never** underestimate your choices! Or it will destroy you."

"Yes master." Zorokai acquiesced. "But master," Zorokai paused some seconds and then went on with his question. "How do we know which path is the right?"

"This, my young pupil, is up to you. You must follow your heart and instincts. Only then you will know what the right thing to do is. This is a complicated quest for self-discovery; only few have experienced it and came out of it alive. The others didn't try, or just died on the road."

"I understand."

"You seem to be very quick thinking Zorokai. It's a good quality, you'll need it. But now, tell me about you; do you have brothers and sisters?" Liang Shi friendly asked.

"Yes, I have two younger brothers, they are twins: Kali and Fang and a younger sister, Shina. I know that my mother is pregnant, so I suppose I will have another one soon."

"Ah, that's a big family." Liang Shi smiled. "How are your relations with them? How are you feeling in their presence?" He questioned Zorokai, this time with a more concerned look on his face.

"I am feeling like their big brother, sometimes their protector and a sort of good friend." He responded.

"I see… You four are very close, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. We passed some difficult times together."

"Difficult times? What happened during those?" Liang Shi required.

"Our father was at war during three years. My sister didn't know her father and the twins were just one year old. I was just two. We helped each other a lot."

"You were all very brave, and right. Together, people are stronger. It is always good to be the best, but if you are alone, you will not be capable of doing very much. It is like a strong tree; without its root, it would only die. We all need support, as we need to breathe to live. Our friends and family build our root that helps us surviving in this world."

Zorokai nodded. "It is the energy we need to go further."



"Yes." Liang Shi chuckled. "I see you are learning fast. That is really impressive for a young boy; normally they just want to start firebending directly."

"Master, I'm not sure I really am a firebender. I mean, I firebended one or two times, but…"

"But you're not feeling like you are." Zorokai nodded again in agreement. "I know. Some aren't feeling good by thinking about bending because they aren't sure about the _method_ they use to bend. It's just not appropriate for the person. And that's why they need a master." Liang Shi smiled at his last sentence.

"Now, today will not be our first lesson, but let us share a cup of tea in celebration of our new bond, young pupil Zorokai."

"I'd be honored." Liang Shi's new apprentice said with a little bow.

* * *

**Sorry for a very late update xD But I didn't think anyone read this anymore.**

**This kind of reminds me of star wars at some moments xD. Well and Liang Shi can be seen as some kind of psychologist for Zorokai. Helping him to see through all those clouds in his life. I quite like his character; I think I'll make him have more than just one or two appearances in the story.**

**Reviews? Please….**


End file.
